Better
by Kalira69
Summary: The reality is never better than a white-hot dream . . . or is it? Bill/Sam, Slash


This is one of twenty-five comment!fics I wrote for the Porn Battle on Insane Journal. The others will be put up one a day until they are all posted, short of any unforeseen problems.

The prompt that I wrote this for can be found at the end of the story.

* * *

**Better**

* * *

Bill paused in mid-stride as Sam suddenly twitched and began to laugh quietly. He raised a brow. "You are amused?" he asked, not offended, but puzzled.

Sam met his gaze. He looked a little embarrassed, now, but he cleared his throat and explained his laughter just the same. "I, uh . . . had a dream like this once." he murmured, looking steadily at Bill's collarbone.

Bill paused for a long moment, thinking. "You had a dream like _this_?" he asked. When Sam nodded, Bill looked bemused. "I showed up at your door half-naked and covered in dirt - and no little blood - asking to use your shower."

Sam nodded, flushing slightly. "And offering to share it with me." he added quietly, stepping forward until he was breathing in Bill's scent.

Bill paused, thoughtful, and then matched Sam's stride forward, settling a hand in the centre of his chest with deliberate slowness. "Would you care to join me?" Bill's smooth tones slid pleasantly through Sam, just as he had imagined - dreamed.

Sam's mouth dropped open on a breath frozen in his throat as Bill's lips quirked slightly upwards and his hand slid confidently downwards until it was curved over the rapidly rising bulge in Sam's jeans.

Sam took a couple of gasping breaths, then grinned crookedly. "I think I would, actually." he answered, and Bill wondered if that had been in his dream as well.

Bill stepped to the side, trailing chill fingers over Sam's hip and ducking his head in an instinctively predatory way - the sudden adjustment sent a flash of heat through Sam, triggering a low moan.

Sam flushed dark as he heard the hint of a whine in his own voice, but Bill only chuckled, his smile returning, bigger than before. He stepped closer again, leaning in alongside Sam's face, and brushed his lips across Sam's cheek softly.

Sam's flush faded slowly, and he brought his own hand up to wrap around Bill's upper arm, turning himself back to face Bill.

"Come…" Bill breathed, twisting his hand to retrace his previous path and run his fingers up the centre of Sam's chest, tracing the rounded outlines of hard muscles, hidden beneath soft skin and a bare sprinkling of hair.

Sam's gaze fuzzed out, and he turned to follow Bill unthinkingly, slipping his hand down Bill's arm and tracing the contours in the centre of his palm. "All right." he replied, as less than an afterthought.

Once that deep blue gaze was torn away from his own, Sam regained some of his usual equilibrium, but he continued into the small bathroom of his small trailer before breaking gently away from Bill's grasp.

Sam settled lankily on the edge of the tub and reached for the taps. "Don't have a problem with _heat_, do you?" he asked. "I like it hot."

Bill snorted. "I most certainly do not." he drawled, stepping closer and running a hand up Sam's spine.

Sam shivered under the touch, but not from the transfer of cold from Bill to himself. He started the shower and then turned his back on it, rising and dragging the length of his heated chest up Bill's before sucking at the side of his mouth.

Bill gasped an unneeded breath at the sensation - the most he'd felt of Sam ever, when they weren't fighting, in any case - and then turned into his mouth, drawing him into a proper kiss, deep and exploratory, slow and burning in its intensity.

Sam whimpered quietly, grasping at Bill's shoulders for support, currently unable to care about the submissiveness his instincts were causing him to display in the face of Bill's greater strength.

Bill growled low in his chest, moving Sam back until he hit the wall - harder than was comfortable, even for him. The impact made Sam throw his head back, but Bill simply took the opportunity to bend his head to Sam's neck, sucking ever-so-gently at the tender, steadily throbbing flesh just above his jugular. It might not be Bill's favourite place to bite, but it had a mighty tempting feel for all that.

Sam relaxed into the wall, allowing Bill to do as he would. Bill smiled against the hot skin and then placed a gentle kiss there before withdrawing.

"Come, then." he instructed, stepping back towards the shower. Sam stayed there, splayed against the wall, panting, for another few moments before he joined Bill, brushing past him and stepping into the water.

Sam's eyes slipped closed briefly as the heat washed over him. Bill followed him, drawing the curtain closed behind him and then hissing involuntarily at the sudden lance of heat. Sam smirked over his shoulder at his companion. "Hot enough?" he asked.

Bill hissed again, dark eyes going even darker as he plastered himself against Sam's back. Sam moaned, leaning back into Bill's chest and running his hands down the sides of Bill's hips, pulling him forward.

Bill leaned in until his lips brushed Sam's ear. "Better than a dream?" he asked playfully, hips arching against the small of Sam's back.

~Fin~  


* * *

  
The original prompt was: 'True Blood, Bill/Sam, dreams become reality'. I think I may have strayed a tad from the prompter's intentions - taken it too literally. I hope it was still enjoyable!

Oh, there will be another Bill/Sam comment!fic going up in three days. If you're interested.  
~Kalira


End file.
